A Little Fall of Rain
by Chanish
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had always wanted revenge for the murder of his clan. What if there is something more important than revenge? Sasuke is at a crossroads and he has to make his decision.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **A Little Fall of Rain

**AUTHOR: **Chanish

**WORD COUNT: **1,509

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello there everybody! I am a new writer here in fan fiction and this would be my first story here. The inspiration behind this story was a fan fiction entitled "You Lied". It was such a nice story that I wished it was not one-shot. This story's first chapter will have changes in point of views from Sasuke to Harry, who is named Midori. If there are any questions, just tell me and I will be more than happy to answer those for you. Oh, one more thing, I am a copy-reader of sorts and I am trying to improve my skills so whoever out there needs a beta just tell me.

**WARNINGS: **Slash, messing around with the timeline of Naruto, alternate universe and future lemons between the characters

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own either the Naruto series or the Harry Potter series. I am just a humble writer creating stories based on my own imagination inspired by these two great works.

**CHAPTER 01: THE BEGINNINGS**

The sun shines brightly in Konoha, the civilians were all doing their everyday routines, from selling stuff to buying necessities while the shinobis were all doing their respective tasks. The genins were all running around trying to accomplish their D-ranked missions, the Chuunins were busy teaching the academy students, the academy students are trying to study the jutsus taught to them by their instructors, well at least most of the students were trying. A student in particular was concentrating on their lesson at hand. Even if their lesson was just the basics for every ninja, he aims to perfect it. He cannot afford to slack off if he wishes to fulfill his goal. He knows that he is no match compared to his aniiki but if he perseveres enough he knows that he will someday surpass and defeat him. Uchiha Sasuke was once again thinking about his goal but his musings were interrupted by the rapid whispers of the abominations called fangirls. He can't help but sigh and think of how much they needed a life. To think that these girls were all here in the academy for the sake of being near him was truly and irrevocably stupid. They were all twelve now and way past that crush stage. It is official then, girls were way too mental to handle or understand. He shook his head slightly and berated himself for losing his focus on what is important. Dealing with those fangirls would come later but for now, he must concentrate on defeating Itachi.

_It will be a good day today, _thought Midori as he walked throughout the village to get to the academy. There were no dark clouds on the sky and no impending war on the village. He waved to the villagers as they greeted him and he even got some candies from the grandmas. He may be twelve but he still likes his sweets. When he got to the academy he was one of the few who came early so he headed for the seat near the window. It has been one of his past times to watch how the villagers and shinobis act around each other whenever they cross paths. This has been a tradition of his ever since he decided that sometimes lectures inside the academy were just too boring. One by one his classmates came in; along with them is the trouble that only twelve year olds can cause. There were shouting, roughhousing and every little misdeed was done inside the classroom until their sensei, Iruka-san, came in. With the arrival of their sensei came the peace and quiet that Midori longed for. When he was beginning to get bored with the class, Midori stared out of the window while twirling a strand of his shoulder-length hair. There he saw children playing in the streets with their parents watching over them. _I wonder if I experienced that too, _thought Midori as he watched them. He never knew who his parents were; he doesn't even any relative of his. What he knows is that when he first opened his eyes, it was to the peeling walls of the village orphanage. Twelve years has passed and he still lives in the orphanage, without a clue to who he really is. He was so deep in thought he did not notice the bell that signalled their lunch break. He did not notice his classmates leaving for something to eat but he felt the gaze boring to his back. He turned his head and searched for who was staring at him. He found himself gazing to a pair of deep black orbs. Realization hit him and he gave one small sad smile and turned his gaze back outside. _Why did we have to change?_ Those were his thoughts while immersing himself to those good old days when he was still an innocent child. He was so into his memories that he did not see those same black orbs look at him with sadness and longing.

_Finally, lunch time! No fangirls for at least an hour_. Sasuke stayed inside the room and brought out a snack bar. He would need to learn to cook proper food soon; he could not live with instant food or snack bars forever. While he was eating, he noticed a familiar lone figure near the window. He stared at his long-time friend, not willing to take his eyes off of him. He took note of the way his friend played with his hair, the way he bit his lip when thinking of something and he once again realized how much he missed his friend's mannerisms. He knows that it was his entire fault; it was his actions that led to their falling apart. He slowly turned into the person that he and Midori hated, a total ass. He did not see it until the time he realized that he was spending lesser time with Midori; he was too busy wallowing in self-pity and revenge. He still wanted to avenge his clan's downfall but not with his friend as a price. When he defeats Itachi, he wanted Midori to be by his side. Midori would be the first person to know his achievements because Sasuke knows that his friend is the only one who understands him completely. Midori started to turn his head and it was too late for him to avert his gaze. He was met with the emerald eyes of his friend. Eyes that always made him happy now make him sad with the thought of losing its owner's affections. He saw that smile Midori gave him. Usually this would have prompted him to smile back and poke his friend but this smile was different. This one was filled with sadness and acceptance. _I guess he already moved forward then. _Sasuke thought. Midori turned his gaze back outside yet Sasuke does not remove his gaze from Midori. _Have I changed that much?_ Sasuke tried to see ways on how to regain his friend back. He does not want to see Midori with that sad smile, it just doesn't fit him. _No matter what happens I will be your friend again Midori-chan, and this time I will be a true friend for you. This time I will earn and deserve your friendship._

Class ended in the usual fashion for the students which translate to 'race-to-the-door'. On the student's way out Midori tripped and fell on his bottom. He gave a hiss of pain and rubbed his back where it hit the floor. He saw an outstretched hand in front of him and took it so he can stand up. When Midori was about to thank his helper, he saw who it was that helped him. Sasuke watched as Midori hesitated to speak to him and he decided to take the plunge.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, just a twinge of pain" answered Midori in a near silent voice. "I will be going then."

"Wait, can we just talk for a bit? Please?" pleaded Sasuke

"Talk about what Sasuke?"

"Everything Midori, please, I just want my friend back."Sasuke all but begged his friend. Midori stood there gazing at Sasuke with slowly brightening eyes caused by tears that are threatening to fall.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that."

"And you don't know how much it took for me to say that."

"Still the same I see"

"Still the same Sasu-kun?" asked Sasuke with hope shining in his eyes.

"You are still the same Sasu-kun."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I know it is a bit short but I made this chapter as a test on how the readers react to this story. I hope you all liked it and you can send me request for this story or for other stories, regardless if it is a multi-chaptered one or a one-shot. Please review! Au revoir!

**Chanish signing out... =3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **A Little Fall of Rain

**AUTHOR: **Chanish

**WORD COUNT:** 2,496

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WOW! Just wow! Thank you for those who reviewed alerted and bookmarked this story. I did not actually expect it to get this reaction from you guys. I do hope that I do not fail you guys with this story. On to the next issue, I would like to start a collection of one shot stories with you requesting what you want to read. The only condition is that it should have a submissive Harry. There may be cases in which I am not aware of the fandom the character you chose for Harry came from, if that happens do not worry. I will write your story but it would take a while because I would need to have a good grasp on the fandom you chose. Just leave your prompts or requests for me in a review. Another thing, thank you for those who gave suggestions on how to better my writing, you have helped me a lot!

**WARNINGS: **Slash, messing around with the timeline of Naruto, out of character personas, alternate universe and future lemons between the characters

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own either the Naruto series or the Harry Potter series. I am just a humble writer creating stories based on my own imagination inspired by these two great works.

**CHAPTER 02: THE AWKWARD RECONCILIATION**

Weeks have passed since Sasuke and Midori had reestablished their friendship. It has been weeks since they embraced and comforted each other with the thought that they will never part again. Yes, it has been weeks yet they still can't get rid of the awkwardness that surrounds the both of them. The last hug they gave each other was the one they had when they made up and that was never followed. They may have made up but they still haven't cross the bridge that still separates the two of them. Sasuke doesn't know what to do. Whenever he wants to speak to Midori, he remembers the times he pushed him away. Midori, on the other hand, has the same dilemma. He sees the way Sasuke shuts his mouth whenever he thinks his friend will tell him something. Seeing Sasuke's reactions made him hesitate to talk to his friend. Those were the reasons why their time together was mostly spent in silence.

Even if they think that their relationship is still tentative at best, the whole village thinks otherwise. It was a shock for most to see the reclusive Uchiha always with Midori. To see the Uchiha survivor with a constant companion was both puzzling and enlightening to the villagers. It was puzzling in a way that no one ever thought that Sasuke would ever seek out the company of another. They knew Sasuke way before the massacre; he was a bundle of energy that always listened to his nii-san and is always training the Uchiha clan techniques. After the massacre they thought that they will never see that child again. Though he is no longer that sweet ever-excitable child they once knew, at least he is now looking and seeking for company and they knew that Midori was the right choice of company. Midori is well known throughout the village. He was first teased as the village's girl-boy since he looks more feminine than masculine and it seems like that would never change. It doesn't help that he wears his hair long ad his choice of clothing is not in the least bit masculine. Even if this is how he dresses, the village does love him. He is well known for his skills with children, animals, and flowers. Growing up in an orphanage, he learned how to take care of children even if he is still a child himself. He was the orphanage's little sitter. He was a natural in taking care of children. He never fails to stop a child from crying thus making him the whole village's official babysitter. Aside from being the village's babysitter he is also a known helper for the Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka clan. Animals simply love him. Well they say that music tames the wildest beasts so that must be the reason why they love him. He can create the most calming melodies with his flute, a flute specifically given to him by Sasuke as a birthday present when they were seven. His talent with plants is also a source of pride. He has the greenest thumb in all of Konoha. He can even revive a dying pant, making him a good helper for the Yamanaka clan.

If the villagers were happy with the development between Sasuke and Midori, the same cannot be said to the academy students. The "Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club" has made it a mission to make Midori's life a living hell. There were times when stray kunai and shuriken found its way to Midori. There were also moments when pots of plant would fall whenever Midori is passing by. This didn't go unnoticed by the male population of the academy but they did not lend a hand knowing that no matter what they say or do the fangirls would just ignore them. Meanwhile the Chuunin instructors think that the happenings were merely child's play and wll eventually come to an end. Midori didn't mind the attacks; he saw it as training for his sense of alertness. If Midori didn't mind the events, Sasuke was worried as hell for his friend. Others may not notice the way Sasuke worried for his friend but Midori notices it. Midori sees how Sasuke always covers him whenever they walk through the halls or the simple way his fingers would move closer to his kunai pouch whenever a girl passes by the both of them. Midori may have found this annoying long ago before they drifted apart but it is a source of fondness now, it was a sign for him that they have a chance to be the best of friends again. Sasuke was not able to think of the awkwardness of their friendship for a while; he was too focused on making sure that his friend was safe from any harm. He may have cursed those fangirls for harming his friend but farther down the road, he can't help but thank them for what they have done.

The way that leads to the patching up of their jagged friendship was unforgettable and unconventional to say the least. It was one of those seldom times that Sasuke left Midori alone. Midori was lying down under the tree behind the academy. He was a bit tired after running around with Naruto and Kiba who decided that since no one would dare hurt Midori then he would make a good shield from the villagers. Kiba's plan saved them from the villagers but it certainly did not save them from Midori.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_RUN! Faster Naruto! We don't want to get caught!" shouted Kiba as he and Naruto ran from the angry pink villagers. The PINK villagers, PINK from head to toe. _

"_I told you we should have chosen blue instead of pink!" shouted Naruto_

"_How should I know they do not like pink!" replied Kiba. _

"_How are we supposed to escape now?"_

"_Is that Midori there? Go Naruto! Hide behind Midori!"_

"_MIDORI-CHAN!" shouted Naruto as he neared his feminine friend._

_Midori turned around and saw Naruto and Kiba running towards him. "Yes, Ruto-kun?" asked Midori as soon as they were near him._

"_HIDE US! PLEASE!" begged Kiba as the shouts of the villagers started to carry to their location._

"_What have you two done now? Wait do not answer that question. I swear it, you would die if I do not help you two." stated Midori. _

"_Yes, please Midori, we will give you that candy you want." offered Naruto to Midori._

"_You better! Just go there near the cabin"_

"_Thank you future koi!" winked Kiba to Midori._

_Midori flushed and shouted "Just hide already!"_

_As soon as Naruto and Kiba were hidden from view the villagers neared Midori's location. The villagers were looking from left to right. Midori saw why the villagers were trying so hard find the two. They were pink, honest to God pink! He schooled his features so he won't give away the location of his friends._

"_Excuse me Midori but have you seen Kiba and Naruto anywhere?" shouted the fish vendor from the group._

"_Sorry but I haven't seen them all day. If you are looking for them try the academy training grounds I often find them there whenever they hide." lied Midori to the villagers._

"_Thank you Midori! Come on everyone, to the training grounds!"_

_When the villagers were already out of sight Midori went to where Kiba and Naruto were hiding and grabbed the tip of their ears and pinched them hard._

"_IT HURTS DORI-CHAN/KOI! IT HURTS!" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba _

"_Don't you Dori-chan me Ruto! And I am so not your lover Kiba! Not now not ever!" shouted Midori and he chased after them as they started to run from him. He enjoyed the run but he would not tell them that of course._

_END OF FLASHBACK…._

After running around for a long time he decided that he deserved a peaceful and relaxing nap under the tree. He won't admit it to Naruto and Kiba but that run tired him out extremely. He may be a fast runner but Naruto and Kiba both have great stamina. Now that he thought about it, if it wasn't for Akamaru teaming up with him, he would have never caught the two. After that tiring event he earned a well-deserved rest. Midori was dead to the world in those moments. Nothing existed aside from him, the soft breeze of the wind, and the cool shade offered by the tree. He ignored the chatters of the villagers and the arguments of his fellow students. He was at peace within his area of solitude. He enjoyed his rare moments of solitude where no problems could touch him. Yes, he truly enjoyed moments like this, but he won't like what happens next. He heard a near silent whiz near his ear and then a low thud behind him. He lifted his head and searched for the source of the sound. He saw it in the bark of a tree. It was a kunai. Not just any kunai but one with an explosive tag attached to it. His eyes widened and he made to move but it was already too late. The tag exploded and he was thrown back and hit his head on a nearby rock. He heard someone shout his name and saw a blur of black and blue before darkness took him.

Sasuke was, to say the least, a bit flustered. He wanted to lessen the gap between him and Midori but he doesn't know what to do. He just opted to buy his friend one of those plants he saw him looking at the other day. He would have been already roaming around the shops and stalls if he only had the money required to buy them. This is the reason why he was searching around the forest near the Uchiha district for the plant. He was scratched by the branches and stung by the thorns but he paid them no mind. He was too focused on searching for that plant. He may seem aloof and cold to the whole village but he is a true softie at heart. Garnering a few scratches and wounds is a small price to pay for his Midori. It was morning when he started looking for the plant and it was already afternoon. He was about to take a break when he caught a glimpse of sky blue near the base of a tree. _Found you, _thought Sasuke as he went and plucked the plant with its roots. He went back to his house and got a vase in the living room. Now that he has the plant his friend was drooling for, he went to the academy where Midori was usually resting. He was sure that he would see his friend sleeping under the tree once more. He got a few looks from the people around him as they saw him holding a potted plant, the old villagers were curious as to why he even has one, the teenagers and adults were looking at him in an amused manner, thinking that he was giving the plant to his crush, and the girls around his age were all looking rather smug and hopeful, they were all arranging their hair and clothes as he passed by. He paid no heed to any of them; he just walked and bypassed every girl giving him the goo-goo eyes that actually made him shiver. When he was nearing the academy he saw a bunch of girls huddled in a group and were all chattering in low voices. When they caught sight of him, they all went away rapidly. He just mentally shrugged his shoulders. He saw Midori sleeping under the tree as he expected. HE allowed a small smile show in his face since there was no one else in sight. He was walking towards his friend when he caught sight of a pink blur in his peripheral view. He turned his head to where he caught glimpse of the pink blob but he saw nothing. He turned his head back and saw Midori trying to stand up and saw the kunai with the explosive tag. He dropped the plant and ran towards his friend. He did not make it and he can only watch as his friend was thrown back.

"NO, MIDORI!" He shouted as he ran towards his friend.

He saw Midori look at him with glazed eyes and he cupped his friend's head and was shocked to see blood pouring from the side of his friend's head. He ran like the devil was on his heels. There was only one thing on his mind, get Midori to the hospital. When he was nearing the hospital he shouted for someone to open the door. When he was inside the hospital, he went straight to the medic-nin and promptly asked for someone to take care of his friend. When Midori was placed in a gurney, he made to follow them but was held back and told that he was not allowed while they see what was wrong with Midori. He stepped back reluctantly and waited on the hospital's lobby. He remembered the plant he got for his friend, he looked at the clock mounted on the hospital wall and got up and ran to the academy grounds to get the plant he dropped. At least his friend would see his desired plant when he woke up.

Midori woke up and felt like he was ran over by a thousand caravans. He shielded his eyes from the light shining from the windows. He heard a rustle and then the light dimmed as someone closed the curtains from his room. He looked at the side and saw a Yukihana, the flower he was absolutely salivating over, on the desk beside his bed. Someone took hold of his hand and gripped it softly. He looked up and saw Sasuke standing there awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Dori-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"As good as I can be, Sasuke-kun." replied Midori in a low voice.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Sasuke asked him as he took a seat beside Midori's bed.

"It's just my head Sasuke, no need to worry." said Midori to Sasuke as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand.

"It is your HEAD Dori, HEAD."

"You worry too much for me, Sasuke." He raised his hand and stretched Sasuke's forehead to remove the wrinkled lines there. "If you worry like that every time, you are going to grow old faster than Hokage-sama."

"Alright, alright." said Sasuke swatting Midori's hand from his forehead.

Silence reigned between the two. It was not an uncomfortable or awkward one. It was that sort of silence where you just bask in the company of one another. It was that kind of silence that they were not able to appreciate ever since their reconciliation.

"Hey Sasuke?" said Midori, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"We are okay now right?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

Once more silence reigned between them.

Hope you all liked it! Please send me your one shot requests!

**Chanish signing out…..**


End file.
